Mew mew power 1 more mew in english
by Courtney3mmpandpuppys
Summary: A normal girl finds out that she's a mew mew she now has amazing powers and she finds true love with the enemy.


Chapter 1

The truth

Courtney was walking down the street to meet her friend sammy when suddenly she heard a loud bang coming from the park she thought It was nothing but then it happened again like it was calling her to go and see what it was. She turned a corner and found a huge rat like created it had red eyes and was yellow she gasped in fear and stood still as she was unable to move suddenly she heard someone behind her "hmm this one will do for my next parasite" said an unfamiliar voice. "What?" Said courtney turning around to find a boy with green hair and long sharp teeth, he was wearing raggy clothes and was smiling at Courtney. He then grabbed courtney waist and flew into the sky "ahahahh!" screamed courtney looking at the ground she was once standing on a moment before. "Let me go" said courtney kicking the boy. "Ok as you insist" he said dropping courtney. Courtney the landed on the ground feet first. She then was about to run away when the rat creature stood in front of her. But then 5 girls appeared attacking the creature.

Courtney was then about to make a break for it but the boy took her into the sky once more. "Hey let me go right now you ugly thing" said courtney struggleing to get free from the boys grasp. "Not so fast my dear I need something from you first" the boy said suddenly Courtney's chest began to ack in pain "let her go" said a voice coming from beneath them. "You want her come and get her" he Said throwing courtney into a nearby tree "oww" said courtney hitting the tree trunk.

The creature then came by the tree and tried to grab courtney but she jumped from his grasp and did a back flip from the tree. She landed on all fours, "Zoey is she one of use" said one of the five girls, the girl named Zoey then said "they must have been a sixth but why didn't Wesley and Elliot tell us" what are they going on about at a time like this thought courtney. She then felt a weird sensation on her head and backside she touched her hair and there was pointed ears and there was a long furry tail on the back of her "ahhahhhh" screamed courtney as she touched the ears and tail.

"Oh why now there's 6" said the boy, he then suddenly came in front of Courtney and touched her ears "why hello my little fox" he said taking courtney to a tree branch, courtney tried to get down from the branch but the boy kept stopping her "let her go dren" said zoey "oh don't be jealous zoey it's not every day there a new mew mew" said dren. "You people are all crazy and need to go to the looney bin" said courtney pushing past dren and jumping of the branch, courtney then kept running until she reached the end of the park.

"I can't go out there with ears and a tail what am I gonna do" said courtney to herself. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder she then took there hand and threw them on the floor it was one of the girls she was wearing a green outfit and had white string objects coming from her hair. "What do you want" Courtney said helping her up, "please come back we need your help" she said, "no I'm not coming this is all just a dream and I'm gonna wake up any second" said courtney pinching herself "if you want the dream to end you have to get rid of the monster" said the girl lieing to get her to come. "Finally something to wake me up ok I'll come" said courtney relived. They then went back,"oh I see my fox has come back to play" said dren, "mini mew" said zoey, and then a flying creature came out of no where and placed a round object in Courtney's hand.

"What am I ment to do with this" said courtney. "You will know" zoey said, courtney then holded the pendant in her hands and squized it as hard as she could, then her outfit changed into a red top with a dark orange skort, her shoes were now black with orange and red bows on them and in her hair was the same colour bow she also had white frilly gloves on her hair was now dark orange. "Wow" said courtney looking at her self, "now say the first thing to come into your mind" said another girl "err ok" said courtney trying to think of something, "orange microphone" said Courtney and in a split second the a microphone was in Courtney's hand. "Now sing into it" said zoey "but i can't sing" said courtney "just try" said another girl "ok here goes nothing" said courtney, she then sang beautifully into to the microphone and it shoot of loud and powerful rays of sound and light, it then hit the rat creature and then a flotting jellyfish appeared where the creature once stud.

"That was amazing you can sing beautifully" said one of the girls, "so what you destroyed my beast but I'm gaining something better" said dren picking up Courtney, he then made a portal and went through it. On the other side of the portal it was dark and green no sin of life anywhere, "where am I" said courtney pushing dren of her. "Your in my world now and your gonna help me" said dren smiling at Courtney "who says I'm gonna help you" said courtney backing away from dren, "because you have more power then all them put together, your new and I'll make sure you live when I take over your planet" dren said taking a step towards Courtney, she then pinched her self a couple of times "what are you doing?" Said dren looking puzzled. "I'm pinching myself to wake up from this dream but it's not working" replied courtney "oh my dear fox this is no dream this is real" he said getting closer and closer to courtney "What!" Courtney said in shock, suddenly the portal reopened and the 5 girls came through taking Courtney's hand "well ill meet you again my little fox have a think about my offer" dren said waving goodbye and the girls went back through the portal with Courtney.

"What the hell is going on" said courtney slipping her hand away from the girls grasp, "we will tell you everything when we get to cafe mew mew" said zoey "fine but I want answers" said courtney following them. They all then got into the cafe and sat down, two men then came into the room and sat down to. "I'm westly and this is Elliot" said westly "I'm renee" "I'm zoey" "I'm kikki" "I'm corina" "I'm Bridget and who might you be" "my names courtney rawlinson and what am I doing here" "well first of all your are a mew mew you are half human and half artic fox, your job is to stop dren and the others taking are world, you also much destroy the parasites they make" said Elliot "ok so now what" said courtney.

"you will become part of team mew mew and you will work her at the cafe" said westly "I'm not joining any group or working at no cafe now good bye" said courtney standing up and stuffing the pendant into her pocket her clothes then turned back to normal. "You can't just leave this is what you have to do" said zoey "no I don't and I think you and your other freaky friends have it covered" said courtney leaving the buliding "she's as stubborn as you were renee" said kikki laughing. Courtney then went to meet sammy at the bus stop "I'm so so so so so so sorry I'm late" said courtney walking up to sammy. "What was it this time" sammy said "there was these weird people at the park and they wanted me to join them they wouldn't leave me alone" replied courtney. She then look round and saw all the girls coming towards them "and here they come now", "you have to become a mew mew there's no running away from it" said zoey "just ignore them sammy they will go away" said courtney. "We are not going away until you promise to become a member of the mew mews" said kikki a bus then came in front of sammy and Courtney "finally the bus is here" said courtney they were about to get on when kikki grabbed Courtney's hand "let me go!" Said Courtney. "Not until you promise" said kikki "fine whatever I promise" Courtney said lieing to kikki "good now be at the cafe at 9 tomorrow" said zoey then they all left. "What was that about" said sammy "I have no idea" Courtney said.

Chapter 2

The team is created

The next day courtney got ready at 8:25 and decided to go for a walk around the park seen as she had nothing better to do, she put her head phones on and turn on the music. She walked in the park until she found and nice bench under a shady tree, she sat on the bench and took her headphones of. Suddenly a little fox came and sat next to courtney "hello little fella what's your name I'm Courtney" said courtney petting the little foxes head "I'm roxy and I need your help" replied roxy, speaking animals didn't shock courtney because she had been talking to them her hole life "what can I help you with" said courtney "I have a thorn in my foot and it really hurts" said roxy in pain. "Ok I'll help you" said courtney looking round for the closest building to ask for some wipes to stop bacteria from getting in to roxy a foot once she removed the thorn, she then saw a big pink building and picked up roxy and went in side, there was no one there "hello" Courtney said moving around in the building "she's here I told you guys she would come" said a familiar voice courtney then turned round and saw the girls from yesterday.

"oh no why did I have to come into this building of all places" said Courtney to her self "here's your uniform to work her" said Bridget placing a red and grey uniform, a dark orange head band and shoes on one of the tables "I didn't come here to work this little fella has a thorn in her foot I was coming to ask if you have and first aid kits etc" said courtney putting roxy on to one of the tables. "Here" said renee passing courtney the first aid kit "thankyou" Courtney said removing the thorn from roxy foot, she then wiped it and put a bandage around her foot. "There you go all better" Courtney said "thankyou" said roxy jumping into Courtney's arms "your welcome" said courtney snuggling roxy back "you can under stand what she says" said zoey "yeah I can understand any animal can't you" said courtney "no your the first one" said corina "Courtney" said roxy "yes" replied courtney "could I stay with you please because I don't really have a home" said roxy sadly "of course you can stay with me" said courtney "so about working here then how much do you get paid" Courtney said "yay Courtney's one of us" said kikki jumping on Courtney "I only asked a question" said courtney placing roxy on the floor "$5 and hour" replied zoey "hmm working times" said courtney taking kikki of her back "9 to 12 then a break and then 1 to 5 and we don't work on weekends" said corina.

"fine ill work here and participate in your team" said courtney "yay" said kikki jumping on Courtney "as long as you stop jumping on me all the time" Courtney then got of Courtney back, "I'll go tell westly and Elliot your staying" said renee going in to the other room. "So you will have to start your sift soon go and get changed in that room" said zoey pointing at a door "come on then roxy" said courtney picking up roxy and going into the other room, Courtney got changed then went back outside she left roxy in the changing room.

Chapter 3

Kissing the enemy

Courtney finished both her sifts, then got changed and walked home with roxy but on her way she heard a voice behind her "hello foxy" said the voice courtney then spun round to find dren behind her "what do you want" Courtney said clutching roxy tighter in her arms "have you thought about my offer much" he said coming closer to courtney "yes and I will have to decline" Courtney said about to walk away. "Aww what a pity maybe this will change your mind" said dren grabbing Courtney's waist and kissing her lips, the kiss was pashonet and lasted a long time dren then took his lips away from Courtney's and before leaving said "keep thinking about my offer" then he disappeared into thin air.

Courtney then kept walking down the street thinking about the warm sensation she had felt moments before, courtney then got home and placed roxy in a pet basket that her mum had found in the attic and then went to bed. The next day Courtney got ready for work and took roxy with her she entered the cafe and got changed into her uniform "hi Courtney" kikki said jumping around Courtney "hi kikki got lots of energy today have we" Courtney replied, Courtney was then told to give an order to table 2 but before she went the boy at the table said "I see there is six now" said the boy "excuse me?" Courtney said "hi I'm mark" "I'm Courtney, how do you know about the 5" "I've got powers just like you except I'm not half animal and I'm also zoeys boyfriend" "well nice to meet you mark" then Courtney went back to the kitchen and collected another order.

After her shifts courtney got changed and walked home with the girls and roxy, they then turned a corner and heard a loud bang they all ran to it and saw a huge spider creature and floating next to it was dren "I see my girls have come out to play, so I brought a new friend for you to play with" said dren all of the girls then transformed,"strawberry bell" said zoey then a pink bell appeared in front of her, Courtney then shouted "orange microphone" and it appeared in her hands. She pointed the microphone at the beast and a red light came from it hitting the beast, then a jelly fish came from it and the beast disappeared "how did you get rid of my creature already, no matter you take something of me I take something of you" said dren transporting himself behind Courtney he grabbed her waist and took her into the sky.

"hey let me go" said Courtney struggling it get free from his grasp. "I'm never letting you go" he said holding onto Courtney tighter, he then kissed her on the lips "put her down" said zoey "are you jealous zoey just because she's a better kisser then you" dren said smiling at zoey, Courtney then placed her microphone next to her lips and sang as loudly as she could into it then dren moved his hands from Courtney's waist to his ears and Courtney dropped on the floor "I'll be back for you foxy when you least expect it" said dren disappearing. "Are you ok" said Bridget running over to Courtney's side. "I'm fine" said Courtney standing up, she then picked up roxy.

Chapter 4

The deal

Courtney took the pendant of and put in to her pocket her clothes then turned back to normal but her ears and tail didn't disappear "why are my ears and tail still here" said Courtney looking at her self "I don't know but let's go to westly and Elliot to find out" said zoey. They all then went back to the cafe and showed westly and Elliot "did something scare or excite you" said westly "I can't think of anything that would" replied Courtney "well you did get dropped and kissed so it could be anyone of them" kikki said. "Then they will go soon so don't worry" said Elliot coldly, "good" said Courtney standing up, she then left the building and the ears and tail disappeared "aww I liked them why did they have to go so soon" said a voice behind Courtney she turned around and there was dren "didn't think you'd come back so soon" said Courtney walking away "well I missed my little fox" said dren floating above Courtney, "you can go now you know" said Courtney.

"well what kind of boyfriend would I be if I left so early" said dren as he stood in front of Courtney "your not my boyfriend" said courtney going around dren with roxy safely in Courtney's arms. "I'm crushed" said dren trying to act offended, "just get out of my way" said Courtney walking faster down the path. "You can't get rid of me that easily" dren said moving In front of Courtney, he then kissed her on the lips and it felt like a century had passed before he parted with her. "Stop kissing me all the time!" Said courtney pushing dren away, "it's just a reminder that I love you" he said sarcastically, "yeah well I don't love the enemy" said Courtney "well I'm sure your little friend there likes me I'll take her of your hands" dren said snatching roxy from Courtney's hands.

"let her go if you dare hurt her ill-" dren stopped courtney in mid sentence "you'll what, I'll only give her back if you join me" said dren waving roxy in Courtney's face "I can't do that" said courtney trying to grab roxy back "well that means she's mine for the taking" said dren making a parasite "wait, fine ill join you but give me roxy back" said Courtney hanging her head in shame "wise choice" said dren giving roxy to courtney. "I'll call on you when I need you" dren said kissing courtney on the cheek before disappearing. "I'm so sorry roxy" Courtney said walking home. "It's ok" roxy said snuggling into Courtney's clothes.


End file.
